Good Jim
Good Jim is an episode of Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier, a part of the Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars universe. Audio Episode audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *The Barkeep - Joshua Malina Guest Stars *Cactoid Jim - Nathan Fillion *Chicky Sullivan - Brendan Hines *Pemily Stallwark - Molly Quinn *Ultra Admiral Miles Kaward - Alan Tudyk Also, Sparks Nevada, (Marc Evan Jackson) The Red Plains Rider (Annie Savage) and The Saloon Doors (also Annie Savage) are featured in the episode for a short time, but are not listed with the cast in the credits. Theme Song *Weird Al Yankovic - Also Narration Detailed Description The episode picks up immediately after ''Support Your Local Marshal'' ends. With the universe saved by having Chicky Sullivan elected President of Earth instead of Cactoid Jim, a future, evil version of Jim is not so easily defeated. Evil Jim climbs out of a wormhole using unknowable future technology, which he has a lot of, and sucks Sparks Nevada, Croach the Tracker, present-day good Cactoid Jim, and The Red Plains Rider back through it. Chicky enters, just having given his victory speech, and realizes exactly what has happened. He notes Evil Jim also has a pencil-thin mustache. Jim tries to use some future technology on him, but it doesn't work on Chicky's bionic parts, who uses a repulser ray on him. Croach reappears, still sharing a consciousness with V'stalu of the Galaxium. With The Force Galactic at his whim, he is able to transport himself back to the present. However, he says he cannot intercede. Instead, he summons the galaxy's remaining greatest heroes, Pemily Stallwark, Ultra Admiral Miles Kaward and Mordecai Benmont Jiminy - the Barkeep. The Barkeep is very confused as to what he's doing there, while Miles and Pemily are itching for a fight. Croach tells the Barkeep that his heart's desire for peace that defines him as mighty. Kaward activates his Mega-Tek armor, and Jim dons his own robot armor, and they fight. Chicky teams up with Pemily to form a strategy to help defeat Jim. The Barkeep pleads with Croach to send him back to Mars, but Croach insists The Barkeep is a hero and belongs there. Chicky hacks Jim's robo-suit and sends Pemily inside to take care of Jim, but before she can make it in, Jim stomps on her and squishes her. Jim then peels off all of Chicky's bionics and kills him. Kaward beams mines into Jim's armor, but Jim averts the signal and puts the bombs on Kaward's armor instead. Kaward blows up. As the last remaining hero, the Barkeep implores Croach to help, but Croach insists he cannot. The Barkeep asks Croach to transfer the Force Galactic to him, as long as The Barkeep uses the power in front of Croach so he can observe. Croach agrees. The Barkeep uses the Force Galactic to keep Jim from doing any damage to him, and revokes all of Jim's powers as well. He then pulls Evil Jim out of Jim's body, and Good Jim shoots and kills his evil self. The Barkeep brings Sparks and Red back from the wormhole, then brings Chicky, Pemily, and Kaward back to life. He abuses his power a little by transporting everyone back to Mars and resurrects his saloon. Jim tells the Barkeep he did a good job, and found his place - the universe, and saw to it there won't be any more trouble in his place anymore. The Barkeep replies that his place is his bar, and with his new powers he'll make sure there's no more trouble in it. At the end of the episode, Sparks asks Jim what his plans for the future are. Theme Song Reprise A fella fought a foe looked a lot like him But only one could truly win He'll continue his adventures on the Martian frontier Or maybe Earth, that Cactoid Jim That time-travelling, evil-twinning, always-dashing Cactoid Jim! Cactoid Jim Descriptors *That mustache-twirling Cactoid Jim *That has-a-point-n' Cactoid Jim *That word-playing Cactoid Jim *That self-defeating Cactoid Jim *''That time-travelling, evil-twinning, always-dashing Cactoid Jim!'' Notes *Croach first introduces the Barkeep as Mordecai Benmont Jiminy after retrieving him with the powers of the Force Galactic. But later refers to him as Jeremiah Benmont Jiminy when transferring the Force Galactic over to him. *This episode should be listened to after Support Your Local Marshal for continuity. * This episode reunites Nathan Fillion with two of his co-actors. The first is Alan Tudyk, with whom he co-starred on the cult TV series Firefly. The other is Molly Quinn, who is a regular with him on Castle. Continuity * This is the 113th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode was #112 Support Your Local Marshal, which is also the previous episode in Sparks Nevada universe continuity. * The next episode is #114 Beyond Belief - Making Spirits Fight. * The next episode in Sparks Nevada continuity is #147 The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on November 3rd, 2012 and released April 15, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Cactoid Jim's Theme: Andy Paley *Theme performed by: Weird Al Yankovic and the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Cactoid Jim Episode Category:Largo episodes Category:November 2012 segments